I know I'm safe as long as I'm in your arms
by IamanAckerman
Summary: Mikasa, a girl plagued with nightmares, awakes almost every night lost, sad, and scared. But there's someone who always comes to her rescue and makes her feel safe during these times. Eremika. Takes place after chapter fifty/episode 12 of season two. Please R&R! Critiques are welcome!
1. I know I'm safe as long as I'm with you

Mikasa was frozen. The shock of what was happening was spinning through her head, seeping into the very depths of her soul, making her heart fall cold as he pounded loudly. Mikasa watched as her mother's blood _…_ the one who had always loved her and raised her and been patient with her…stain the room in red, and her limp hand falling to the ground with a loud _'Thump!'_

Mikasa shook violently, unable to comprehend what had just happen. She wanted to close her eyes, to make it all go away, to keep it from her head, but ultimately failed as she stood there, staring like a lost puppy as the man walked up to her and punched her, everything going dark and cold and the only thing she could see was the red of her eyelids.

Mikasa snapped up with a loud cry, her head throbbing as the tears- the cold, wet, tears- slipped down her cheeks. Mikasa was shaking, unable to hold it back.

 _A memory. It's just a memory. It's just a memory…_

Suddenly, Mikasa felt a warm hand on her shoulder, when she looked up to see a pair of beautiful green eyes. She knew them. They would gaze at her every day, shining with their beautiful light.

"E-E-Eren…" Mikasa croaked, her voice cracking. She remembered where she was now.

Ever since she was very young, Mikasa had been sleeping in the same bed as Eren. She awoke from nightmares every night, and was unable to fall back asleep unless she had the proper source of comfort and love, and Eren provided just this.

When they joined training, they had been separated into two different dorms, and Mikasa had torturous nightmares and had attempted to stay away, but after three nights of almost no sleep, Eren figured it out and snuck into the girls room to cradle her in his arms all night, and reminded her that she could always come to him. He had left before everyone else woke up so he wouldn't get in trouble, but it was enough for her since she had gotten enough sleep.

When they moved into their cabin with their squad, they ended up just moving into the same room.

Mikasa would have nightmares about her parents, but other times she'd have nightmares about Eren dying, and it almost always was in a torturous repeat.

Eren's hands gently grazed her bare shoulders, and Mikasa shivered under his touch, calming slightly. Mikasa leaned into him, allowing him to continue stroking her, as he was silent, not needing to say anything as Mikasa collapsed in his arms, closing her eyes tightly as he continued to rub her shoulders softly, treating her like fragile glass. Eren continued stroking her shoulder with one hand while he used the other to gently stroke her cheek. He tucked her under his chin, softly placing a kiss on the top of her head.

Mikasa's tears continued slipping down her cheeks, soaking his shirt, but he was okay with it.

"Shhhh…shhhh…I'm here…" Eren whispered, making sure to constantly remind her of this. Eren pulled back slightly and gently traced the scar on her cheek, feeling some guilt seep into him, but ignored it the best he could as he began rocking her.

Mikasa's breathing slowed and Eren's hands gently traced her cheeks, his thumb brushing the tears away from her eyes.

"Hey."

Mikasa looked up, her sorrow filled eyes meeting his green eyes. Despite her crazy bed head and tear stained face, she looked as beautiful as ever, and Eren's heart skipped a beat.

"You're going to be okay, you know. I'm here…and I'm not going anywhere," Eren said, and Mikasa nodded. Mikasa gently put her hand on his cheek, and he smiled a little, leaning in a bit as she closed her eyes. The two's lips locked together, and Eren's hand moved up to her cheek as he stroked her cheek, his hands softly grazing her cheekbone.

Mikasa softly threaded her fingers with his, and gave them a soft squeeze, and Eren squeezed back, which seemed to satisfy her. She pulled back and slowly lowered down, pressing her ear against his chest. The soft ' _thump…thump…'_ of his heartbeat comforted her, as she closed her eyes.

Eren held her close before lying down with her and pulling a blanket over the two, wrapping it delicately around Mikasa's bare shoulders so she wasn't so…exposed.

Mikasa sighed, adjusting herself into a comfortable position.

"Hey, Eren…" Mikasa whispered, her voice hoarse, but tender.

"Yeah?" Eren muttered, gazing at her so tenderly that Mikasa found herself ridiculously shy at his gaze.

"I…um…thank you," Mikasa said, looking down. Eren smiled a little.

"Of course, Mikasa. Always," Eren promised, and Mikasa smiled slightly.

"Thank you, Eren…"

Eren, seeming to suddenly remember something, pulled away and reached over to the table next to the bed and grabbed something. Mikasa, absolutely confused, waited. Eren turned back over, with a maroon materiel in his hands. Mikasa almost instantly knew what it was he was holding. Slowly, carefully, he wrapped it around her neck and pulled her to him.

"Thank you," Mikasa said, feeling much safer.

"I told you, didn't I? I'd wrap you up in it…again and again forever," Eren said, and Mikasa's gaze softened. Mikasa smiled ever so slightly.

"Thank you…Eren."


	2. Closing

Mikasa woke up warm. It was a feeling she was used to; extremely used to. It was a very comfortable feeling. She could feel the rise and fall of Eren's chest against her ear, hear his heartbeat, and feel his radiating warmth.

She loved the feeling, and cherished it. It was something she'd always cherish. It was the most beautiful feeling in the world to her…well, one of the most beautiful at least.

Mikasa sighed, wanting to fall back to sleep, when Eren stirred, his eyes opening. Mikasa's eyes met his beautiful emerald green orbs, the same ones that she could get lost in in the blink of an eye.

"Good morning," Eren said, already active. He was cradling her while he stroked her hair and shoulders, and she knew that she was gonna drift back to sleep if he continued to do so. Eren knew that as well, and honestly, he wanted her to sleep some more. He had the selfish need for her to be in his arms (especially because he had several nightmares throughout the night and needed her comforting presence.) Besides…she hadn't slept much for quite some time because of the amount of time it takes for her to fall asleep, the nightmares, and her habit of awaking early.

"Eren…" Mikasa muttered, knowing what he was trying to do.

"C'mon, Mikasa. You need more sleep," Eren said worriedly. Mikasa struggled to keep her eyes open.

"Y…yeah…I guess…" Mikasa said, before her eyes fluttered shut, and Eren smiled. She looked so peaceful.

The two had become a couple just about five days before. Mikasa was still in a lot of pain from her ribs, but the two had sat down and discussed their feelings, and had gotten together just after. The only other person who knew was Armin, but besides that, no one else had any idea that they were a couple.

Eren smiled, stroking her cheek and closing his eyes and falling back to sleep as well.

Armin was the one to wake them. Eren opened his eyes, seeing his blonde headed friend standing above them, with a smirk on his face.

"You two overslept. Captain Levi isn't pleased," Armin said. Mikasa was still sound asleep, nothing but soft breaths coming from her. Eren bit his lip.

"Oh…"

"If you don't get out now, I don't think you'll be getting any sleep for a week from the amount of chores he's gonna give you," Armin said.

"Okay, okay, we're coming!" Eren said, and Armin nodded before walking out.

Eren turned to Mikasa, who was clinging to him tightly. His eyes softened as his hands slowly brushed her cheek.

"Hey."

Mikasa remained still.

"Hey," Eren said a bit louder. Mikasa's eyes fluttered open.

"Hm?"

"Good morning, sleepyhead. It's time to get up. Otherwise Levi's gonna murder us," Eren said with a joking smile.

Mikasa smiled slightly before sitting up.

"We better get going then," Mikasa muttered, and Eren nodded.

"Yeah," Eren agreed. The two stood, and Eren's fingers threaded instinctively with Mikasa's. Mikasa rejoiced inwardly.

"Let's go," Eren said, and the two smiled at one another before walking out.

Just two teenagers, lost in a sad, hopeless, world. But the two would make it through together. Because as long as they had each other…

They could do anything.


End file.
